Dea Tacita
by xfang-girlx
Summary: Lara was punished into silence because of a betrayal. A year later, she found a new means of communication: telepathy. Being the new target in addition to the kidnappings already happening and a cop as her only ally, what is she going to need to do in order to survive? Kenpachi/OC/Gin (AU)
1. HYPNOSIS

**A/N: **I had most of this written a few months ago and after adding a few pieces decided to upload it. Updates are probably not going to be quick though. Genre-wise, it also will involve crime and minor supernatural qualities. Enjoy! x

* * *

Dea Tacita - 1

"_It was reported today that Inoue Orihime went missing last night and was last seen entering _HYPNOSIS_, a local nightclub which has recently opened in the last couple of months. This is the fifth kidnapping where all victims were last seen at this club. If you have heard or seen anything regarding Inoue's disappearance or any of the other girls, please contact the number seen on screen below. Police are also warning any females, the targeted have been between the ages of 18 and 25, to stay alert and always be in a crowd when going out. Do not accept drinks from strangers and –"_

The reporter's voice was cut as the television's screen turned black. Lara didn't want to listen to the lady who had just as much make-up on as she had cleavage showing. Plans were already made for that night and she wasn't going to back out of them. One shower and blow-dry later, she stood in her room stark naked with a bunch of dresses thrown over her bed. Each one she held up to her body in front of the full length mirror didn't seem right for where she was heading. She then remembered the gift given to her on the birthday just past and took out a flat slightly unwrapped box from under her bed. Leaving her room with it on, she wanted to get out of the apartment unnoticed, but good luck never came to her often.

"Shouldn't you be a good girl and stay in? Or do you enjoying ignoring common sense?"

Lara turned to glare at the person who spoke. Her deathly look intensified when he just carried on smiling at her. She almost felt like waiting, just in case he had something else to say, but changed her mind and left immediately. Walking down the hallway and towards the elevator, she didn't see the person coming out of it and bumped directly into him. With her small frame, she was pushed backwards but never hit the ground as the man grabbed onto her before she completely fell over.

"Are you alright?"

Not speaking a word to him, she nodded her head, only making out silver strands of hair while she kept her eyes elsewhere. Getting out of his grip and not wanting to wait for the elevator, since the doors had already closed and it was ascending, she rushed to the staircase. There wasn't any point of looking back because she was probably never going to see him again, even if he lived in one of the apartments. Lara wanted to have a good time tonight and she was going to stick with her plans.

* * *

The building had huge lit up neon lettering, the word _HYPNOSIS _could be clearly seen from a couple of blocks away. She walked straight up to the bouncer outside the club, ignoring the long line of people who had probably been waiting all night long to try and get in. Some groaned at her, obviously frustrated that she was cutting in front of them. Giving a knowing smile to the burly man, he gave a small nod and removed the velvet rope to let her in, replacing it once she got through. Luckily he knew her, because she had forgotten any identification when leaving her apartment quickly.

Inside was much different to the sidewalk. The hip music of the age was thumping loudly and bodies were pack so closely together, stray hands were unnoticeable. Different coloured lights were swinging around the expansive room, reflecting off of the small shiny silver dress she was wearing, making the actual colour of it indistinguishable. Squeezing past everyone, she tried to make her way to a back booth which she knew would be unoccupied. It always was. Spotting it was easy when no one was in her way and soon she was sitting down, able to relax for a little while. The music didn't seem so loud over here.

Humidity filled the room. It also smelt faintly of sweat and God knows what else. She watched people moving on the dance floor, looking more like dry humping than dancing. It didn't bother her because she could tell they were enjoying it by the way their eyes were hooded. Maybe they were on something as well? Where she was sitting was the perfect place for observing. There was a clear view, when people weren't in the way, of the whole club. Few would bother coming over to her, especially since there were more accessible choices of woman.

She wanted to dance, but it would have to wait. The bar was kept busy. There probably wouldn't be a time that night where someone didn't want a drink. Keeping most of her face covered by her long dark straight hair and fringe, she looked down at her freshly manicured hands that were resting on the table, drumming in beat to the high-tempo music. Now she wanted an alcoholic beverage to keep her company for a while. As if reading her thoughts, a cocktail came into her view, being slid across the table towards her. She turned to the bar hand as he cleared his throat.

"This is from the man sitting at the bar, Miss." He motioned with his head over to the bar.

Sitting there with a wide smile and slit eyes, she saw a man with light hair raise his own drink at her. She couldn't tell what colour his hair was from where she was, but it reminded her of her dress. It didn't help that people would move in front of her view of him. When their sight was clear, she tilting her head to the side and returned the smile, just not with as much enthusiasm he had. Mouthing a 'thank you', she was confused when the man's features seemed to darken but went to take a sip of her new drink anyway.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

The sound being so close made her jump. She had not expected anyone to be near her that evening and was surprised she hadn't been aware of his appearance. The man who spoke had black hair down to just below his shoulders and no eyebrows from what she could tell. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and there was a noticeable thin scar running down the other side of his face. Without saying anything she raised an eyebrow as if daring him to try and stop her. When he did nothing, the glass rim was at her lips and she drank the colourful liquid until there was nothing left.

He shook his head at her before muttering quietly that she barely heard him. "Fuck, she drank the drink."

She slid closer to him and around the corner of the booth until they were almost touching. Unless he wanted to leave, he had nowhere to go. Even though he was sitting down, she could tell he was a tall man. One of his hands was resting in the space between them and she placed her fingers lightly on it. He raised his own hairless eyebrow at her, silently questioning her action. She smiled up at him.

_Who are you?_

He visibly jumped and snatched his hand away from her. "What the fuck did you just do?" He stared at her, expecting an answer but she gave none.

Trying to touch him again, she reached out for his hand, but he shifted out of her way a tiny bit. Pouting at him didn't make him move any closer.

"I don't fucking know." He whispered, turning his head towards the bar so she could only see the back of it. Running a hand through his hair and his fingers getting caught a few times he muttered again. "_No_, I haven't even started drinking yet."

She was able to catch him unaware and her fingers felt his neck. _Who are you?_

Unable to move back quick enough, he grabbed onto her wrist. Holding it up and bringing her closer to him. They were breathing on each other due to the little space between them. "Speak normally."

_I can't._

He pushed her away giving out a frustrated sigh and she tumbled backwards. When she was able to sit properly again, she moved to her side of the booth, noticing the man who had bought her the drink from earlier sitting there.

"Oh my, don't you know how to treat a lady right?" No one bothered answering him and he continued talking to her this time. "Since I bought your first drink, I think you should come dancing with me." He was already holding her hand and pulling her out of the booth.

"Don't go with him." The dark haired man said, but it was too late. Even if she was given the choice, she wouldn't have listened to him. "Well isn't this fucking great." She heard him muttering to himself again and for the first time wondered who he was talking to. "He has her."

* * *

A few songs later, they were still dancing amidst everyone else. Being inside the crowd of bodies, the guy back at her booth probably wasn't able to see them. Her back was against the other man's chest and his hands were loosely on her hips, curving downwards in front of her. He was a slim man and she didn't mind the idea of him looking skeletal underneath the clothing he wore. She could feel his breath against the side of her neck. While in her heels, he didn't need to bend down very far. The beginning of sweat from the humidity and closeness of all the people was starting to make her skin glisten under the lights.

"I've seen you coming in here a lot lately."

She shivered. It could've been because his breath was surprisingly cooler than the air around them, or the statement he just made. It was neither of them she decided, because he was currently kissing and nipping the exposed flesh, his lips heading towards her shoulder. She stayed silent and didn't reply.

"Not in the mood for having a conversation? That's fine by me." He turned her around and pulled her in close to him. Her arms travelled up to wrap around his neck and he leaned in as if he were going to kiss her. "How about you let me buy you some more drinks?"

She allowed him to lead her back to the bar and he lifted her up onto the barstool next to him. When he said 'some drinks', she was thinking only a couple, but it turned out to be a bunch of shots and a few more of that same cocktail from earlier. A nice buzz turned into more and she managed to get off of the stool without falling to make it back to her booth. The people weren't moving out of her way and she stumbled into a few until she could see the booth, surprised that the man was still sitting there, this time nursing a drink in his hand.

On the way over she was able to admire his hard features in her drunken state. He was good looking enough to those who would enjoy the wild and dangerous type. Feeling as she was, she would enjoy any type. He seemed a bit uncomfortable wearing the nice clothes. She could see his lips moving, but like every other time, no one was with him. Sitting next to him, she could tell he hadn't noticed her yet. She also knew that he had no way to escape unless he wanted to shimmy all around the booth to get to the other side.

_Who are you talking to?_ She was able to touch the hand resting over his alcohol beverage and she smiled when seeing him jump again.

"Shit, stop doing that." This time he kept his hand where it was and didn't move it away from her.

_Will you answer any of my questions?_

"No." Making him relinquish the grip on his drink, she placed his large hand over her breast. "What are you doing?" He wasn't shocked and just seemed to be indifferent at the bold thing she just did.

Since his arm was no longer a barrier, she was able to get on him, straddling his hips. The slits on either side of her dress made it easy to move and stopped it from riding up and exposing her. She had to wiggle on his lap a bit to get into a more comfortable position, when she was satisfied she brought her face close to his. Her hands were on his chest and she could feel the muscular contours under the shirt before she placed a hand on either side of his face.

_Will you now?_

"No…" He managed to groan out. Reflexively his hands went to her hips and he tried to pull her down while he grinded upwards, not quite ready for the friction to stop. "Just shut up, I'm busy." He harshly whispered.

His eyes closed when she started tracing his scar and she wondered how he received it but didn't ask. Her fingers moved to each of his ears and she could feel a device of some sort in one of them. Wanting a closer look, she started gently placing kisses along his jaw, his head leaned backwards and his hair uncovered an ear piece for her to see. There must be someone on the other side who he was talking to. She could hear noise coming from the device but couldn't make out actual words.

_Are you a cop?_

He looked down at her. "That's none of your business."

_Are you undercover?_

He didn't say anything but she could see the answer to both her questions in his eyes. Suddenly becoming dizzy, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest. Whatever came over her hit instantly and she was disorientated. She figured it must've been all the drinks she had with the man at the bar. Also not having had much to eat during the day didn't help out.

_I'm not feeling too well._

"Fuck. It has started taking effect." His hands were still on her and he was trying to get her to sit down beside him. "I can see him looking over here." He grunted at something that was said through the ear piece. "Fine, I'll get her out of here. Call a taxi for me. I'll be at the back entrance."

She could tell they were moving by the way people would occasionally bump into her. If she was still in the booth, none of it would've happened. Her arm didn't make it fully across his back to the other side of his waist as she tried to hold onto him. She resorted to grabbing a fist fill of his shirt to keep upright. If only she could kick off the heels she was wearing, because her feet were barely walking and it felt as if the man was just dragging her along. A blast of cold air was refreshing when they finally made it out of the club.

"Let me take her home." The man who bought her drinks had followed them outside. "I know where she lives."

"You're also a fucking stalker?" He moved her so she was on the other side of him as a taxi pulled over. "Go cry to whoever you work for, it isn't going to happen this time."

When they got into the taxi, he tried to get her to tell him where she lived, but she only shook her head at him. He gave the taxi driver his own address and after the driver gave her a worried look through the rear-view mirror, he drove to the destination. She couldn't comprehend exactly what was going on and the movement of the car wasn't getting along with her stomach and she tried holding it to make the sick feeling go away. With nothing else to do, she rested her head against his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up, feeling groggy, and knew something wasn't right. Not being able to remember much of what happened, she tried to get up but felt herself being held down. Hands were on her and she could feel them taking off her clothes. This wasn't something she wanted right now and began struggling against whoever it was. Although she tried to push the hands away, it wasn't working because she wasn't strong enough. The garment she was wearing came off and she struggled one more time but got the same results.

_Don't…_

The hands left her and she thought her single word protest worked. Feeling overly tired as if she hadn't slept in days, her eyes closed and she fell into a slumber once again.

* * *

The silver haired man entered his apartment early in the morning, it was still dark outside and everything was quiet. He was dreading the phone call he had to make and put it off by showering first. Opening up a packet of dried persimmons from his kitchen, he took out his cell phone and stared at the device for a few minutes. When he had his contacts list up, the first name was the one he needed. Pressing the call button, he waited.

Someone picked up on the other end after the fifth ring. They didn't say anything, so he started. "She is with the cop."

"Well, Gin…" There was a chuckle heard through the phone. "We're just going to need to take her back from him."


	2. Kenny

**A/N: **Thanks to _**Awen**** Sofer**_ for beta'ing this chapter. Here it is, enjoy! x

* * *

Dea Tacita - 2

Lara woke up, confused and slightly frightened. The last thing she remembered was getting into a taxi with the scarred cop. She honestly didn't think her drink would've been spiked, but had she been mistaken? Looking around the room she was resting in, the main feature she could see was the large bed where she slept. Something shiny was placed over the knob of the only door and she recognised it as her dress. Her eyes widened, suddenly seeing a blurred image in her mind of someone taking it off her.

She didn't feel naked and lifted the covers to see she was wearing a shirt; a man's button down shirt. Taking a sniff at the end of the sleeve, Lara could tell it was clean. Did anything happen while her dress was being taken off? Wriggling around, there was nowhere in particular that ached, which was a good sign for her. Getting off the bed, she stumbled back onto it at first and used the wall to get to the one door. Her nose wrinkled when smelling the burning stench coming from somewhere else in the house after leaving the room.

"Who are you?" A young girl with pink candyfloss hair asked. Luckily Lara was still leaning against the wall because the unexpectedness of the girl would've made her fall to the ground. Even though she didn't say anything to answer, the girl's grin grew. "You must be the woman Kenny brought home last night!" The girl thought she was being ignored and started pouting. "Did you help Kenny make the bed squeak? It usually happens every night Kenny brings women home." She lowered her voice as if about to tell a secret. "Sometimes when Kenny isn't home, I sneak into his room and jump on it, the bed squeaks for me too!"

Lara shook her head to try and remove the image from her mind. It wasn't hard to guess exactly what _Kenny_ was doing to these women to make the bed squeak because it certainly wasn't the bed he was jumping.

"Oi, squirt, breakfast is almost ready so come and get it!" She recognised the voice and even though the yell was coming from a distance, it was still loud and clear as if he were standing right next to them.

"Urgh, that's what the yucky smell is." The girl whispered to her with a wink. "I don't want it!" She yelled back.

"Annoying brat! Do as I say or I'm throwing out the candy!"

"No! Stupid Kenny!" The pink haired girl ran off, at a surprisingly fast rate, leaving Lara behind in the hallway.

She tried following the girl but even in such a small space, she lost sight of her quickly. The bickering she heard in a different room was all she could count on as help to get her in the right direction. Soon enough, Lara found herself in the kitchen, the smell of something burning was at its worst in here and even covering her nose didn't stop the unpleasantness from reaching her nostrils. There was no smoke, so at least no one was in danger, unless what was made happened to be inconsumable.

Finally becoming aware of the other two people in the room, she looked over at them as they argued. The girl had jumped on the man's back and seemed to be hanging on for dear life as he tried to get her off. Although his actions were dangerous, Lara could tell there was underlying affection towards the girl. His daughter? She smiled when the girl jumped onto the small table in the room and sat down with her bottom lip sticking out.

"That's Yachiru. Try and ignore her whining because she never shuts up. Usually you have to stuff something in her mouth first."

Lara nodded and for the first time was able to get a good look at the man who took her home. His hair was dampened, a sign that he must've showered. He wasn't wearing an eye patch like the night before and she was surprised to see he had two eyes. What was the eye patch for? It couldn't have been some fashion accessary. Her eyes followed a drop of water that trailed down his muscular chest which had many noticeable scars. The drop stopped its travel when reaching the sweatpants he was wearing which were hanging just below his hips. Her eyes widened when she realised exactly what area she was looking at and quickly moved her head up to his face instead. He stared at her with a toothy grin that was feral, his way of telling her he knew exactly what she had been thinking seconds beforehand. She blushed profusely and he laughed at her reaction.

"Here." Handing her a plate of burnt toast, he gestured to the table for her to eat. "I can't cook as you probably could tell but it should be edible. If it tastes like shit, just chuck it out and make something yourself."

Lara placed a hand over his when he sat down beside her. _You can't clean up either, apparently_.

"Yeah, suppose you're right." He snorted, looking around at all the fast food wrappers scattered on the ground.

_Kenny, where am I?_

"Firstly, don't call me Kenny, I'm no pansy. The name's Kenpachi." He took his hand out from under hers and began eating his own burnt toast, she followed suit. "I don't know how many times I told Yachiru to quit it now that she is older. Guess old habits die hard." His mouth was full as he continued talking and crumbs would fly every which way as he moved his lips. "You're at my place."

She rolled her eyes at his answer to her question. Obviously she _knew_ that, it didn't help her out at all.

"Kenny," Yachiru finally spoke up after being silent for such a long time in her terms. "Have you gone mad?"

He flashed them both a crooked grin. "It does seem like it."

Lara finished off the burnt toast and after washing the plate under the sink, she tried to make her way back into Kenpachi's room. She needed her dress and then was going to get out of there. If she went on the street there should be some signs to tell her where she was since the cop didn't give her a full answer. Holding the dress in her hands, she was surprised that it wasn't crinkly, probably because she had been changed out of it. Normally she would get home and black out as soon as her head touched the pillow, only to wake up a mess.

"Don't worry, I didn't stare." Kenpachi said as he leaned on the door frame. "It's not like you had anything I haven't seen before. If it makes you feel any better, there's nothing special about you."

She glared at him but before she could slap him, he caught her wrist. _That doesn't make me feel better at all_. He laughed at her feeble attempt to attack him. Soon he was on the ground cringing and holding his ears because she internally screamed. Letting go of her had stopped the force of the scream but it was still echoing in his mind.

"Bitch." Getting to his feet, Kenpachi made sure there was enough space between them, so she wouldn't be able to touch him. "I tried to find out who you were, but you had no identification on you. Did you lose it?" It took him a while to realise that because he was so far away from her, she wasn't going to be able to answer him. "Dammit. No fucking screaming in my head, okay?"

Nodding, Lara reached out her hand along with his and they met in the middle. _I didn't have any ID on me_.

"I should've kicked you out."

_Get mad at the bouncer, not me._

He got changed in front of her without much thought, continuing the conversation. "I've got to go into work. Stay here and look after Yachiru, then I'm taking you to the hospital to get a drug test done. Find out what we were dealing with." Leaving the room he yelled out to the girl. "Oi, Yachiru! Make sure this woman doesn't leave. I'll bring some candy home for you."

"Candy! Okay Kenny!" A distant answer was returned.

_Yachiru…_ _where is her mother?_

"Dead." They were at the front door and it was the first time he spoke in such a low voice as if he didn't want Yachiru finding out. "She died giving birth." Kenpachi changed the subject so quickly that she didn't have time to ponder what he said. "I'm locking the door from the outside and there will be no way for you to open it until I come back. Make sure she doesn't mess up the place more than it already is."

The door closed and a clicking sound was heard. Lara tried to open it straight away but it stayed shut. The only movement was the rattling door handle. The telephone sounded a few seconds later only to be cut off. Next thing she knew, a blob of pink was rushing towards her.

"Someone on the phone wants to talk to you." Yachiru held up the phone and she tentatively took it, wondering who it could be.

"_You were supposed to come home with me last night. I was very lonely."_

A laugh followed. It sounded like the man she danced with at the club last night, the one who supplied all of her drinks. How did he get this number? She wanted to ask him a few other questions as well but it was impossible since there was no way to get her thoughts across.

"_If you want, I can come and pick you up? All you need to do is say yes."_

More laughter was heard across the phone line and Lara almost just hung up on him because she had no way of replying. Curiosity of what he could say next kept her from closing the connection.

"_I take that as a no then. You hurt my feelings, _Lara_."_

The sudden noise of the loud dial tone made her flinch, but she was glad it was over. Handing the phone back over to the girl, Lara took her hand to be led somewhere in the house. The only logical way to waste time would be to play with Yachiru. She was bombarded with pink when entering the girl's room. _Everything _was pink, from the walls to the curtains and duvet. Who was the person to design this room? She was certain it was most definitely not Kenpachi.

* * *

His tall frame made it easy to find him in a crowd, but luckily there was no one following him. It was noon and even though the streets were bustling with people, there wasn't one who noticed him enter a supposedly closed building. _HPYNOSIS_. The lettering at this time was dull. Only when the sky was dark would they light up, ready for people to go into the club. The inside was dark and workers long ago cleaned the space, making it prepared for another night.

There was a secret door hidden behind the bar. Pulling a certain whiskey bottle would activate a switch and the whole shelf would swing around, bringing him along with it into a passageway. Lights were on which meant that the person he was looking for was in. It didn't take long for him to be in a vast room located in the building beside the nightclub which was operating as an _Adult Selections_ store. A man sat in the room and appeared to have been waiting but didn't look bored.

"Where is she Gin?" The man's patience was being tested though he made sure not to show anything on the outside. "You were supposed to get her back by now, yet I don't see her."

"Everything is fine Sōsuke. She can't stay away from me forever." He grinned knowing it was impossible to understand what he was thinking. "I don't think we need to wait much longer."

The man stood and walked up to Gin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You better be right."

* * *

_Why aren't we at the actual hospital? _

"The Director of Karakura Hospital has something against the police force, so we come to the clinic instead. This is Isshin Kurosaki. He will be administering the drug test." Kenpachi explained to Lara. As her eyes widened, he mistook it as fear. "Don't worry, he may be an idiot, but he's good at what he does." She reached out for him, but he moved to the door before she was able to touch him. "She's really shy so don't expect any answers from her."

"So, what's your name?" The man had a five o'clock shadow which she found better to stare at than his eyes. He rolled up one of the sleeves of Kenpachi's shirt. She was still wearing it along with some jagged shorts he'd offered her. Going out during daytime in her revealing sparkling dress wasn't the best idea and she didn't have any other clothes with her. Yachiru's definitely wouldn't fit. "You're really not that talkative huh?"

Lara was left alone with the doctor as Kenpachi left the room and she felt a small sting when the needle entered to collect her blood. She looked away from him and concentrated to not yell out while he was touching her, the last thing she wanted was for him to make a mistake while in shock and have to redo the procedure again. Isshin began humming to fill the silence even after the needle left her. It annoyed her but also calmed her down at the same time.

"I will be running a few tests, so they all should be finished within an hour."

There was nothing to do but wait for the results. Being left alone in the room, she was tempted to search the place. Many closed drawers stared at her and she wanted to open them but stayed sitting on the bed. A ruckus was heard outside the room and the door opened suddenly to show the pink hair of Yachiru with a big smile and a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Taking it out the girl offered it for her but she shook her head watching a glob of saliva dripping from it and making a tiny puddle on the linoleum floor.

"Talk dammit!" It was the first time Lara saw the girl looking frustrated, and it wasn't hard to tell who the one to teach her such language was. "Kenny! The woman won't talk to me! Make her talk!"

"Oi, leave her alone."

"Why? I don't want to." Yachiru jumped up onto her back, holding on tightly and pulling her hair in rhythm to her shouting. "Talk! Talk! Talk!"

Kenpachi held another lollipop up for the girl. "Get off her and just shut up."

* * *

"This can't be right." Isshin muttered to himself, unaware of the people behind him.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked in a gruff voice, already knowing that the answer wasn't going to be favourable to him.

"I split the blood sample so I could test it for various drugs." Isshin held up one test-tube. "There's only one which came back positive."

"Which drug was it?" Kenpachi was anxious to get something out of the doctor.

"It wasn't a drug, I can tell you that." He gave a strained smile, knowing it wasn't the answer the cop was looking for. "In the last 24 hours, this tells me that she has consumed alcohol, but that is it. The drug tests came back negative."

"That can't be true!" Kenpachi couldn't believe it. Did it pass through her system that quickly? Could there be a newly manufactured drug which made it impossible to detect unless attended to straight away? "I was with her and saw it happen."

"Did you?" Isshin question him with a slight look of disbelief.

"What are you trying to say Kurosaki?"

The doctor lowered his head shaking it. A hand went to his chin, scratching the stubble. "You think she was drugged and the results show that she wasn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe the signs you saw were just the alcohol. I can only tell you what I see from the tests."

_I told you I was just drunk_. She tried to keep a straight face when Kenpachi's bulky frame jumped.

"No, it was more than that. Until we find out what, you're staying with me."

Isshin watched the two with an amused expression on his face as they left the clinic. He couldn't help but feel as if he recognised the girl. If only she mentioned a name or he could hear her voice and then he might've had a better chance remembering. He ran a hand through his greying hair and picked up a photo frame which held a picture of his family. His lips turned downwards in a forlorn frown. Everyone he was with in the photograph wasn't with him anymore. His wife had died and his children were missing. Isshin couldn't help the niggling feeling at the back of his mind that the silent girl who was in the clinic was connected somehow.

* * *

_I just need some clothes. Let me go in by myself._

"No. Not going to happen."

They had been arguing about it on the road in front of the apartment buildings for the last few minutes. She realised if he'd only let her go in, she would've been out by now. His reason for arguing was because he thought that she may have been specifically targeted at the club. Also Kenpachi couldn't forget about how the silver haired man mentioned knowing where she lived. Who knew what danger would be waiting for her in there?

_I'll scream again_.

Kenpachi grimaced, remembering the last time all too clearly. "Fine, you have five minutes, so be quick."

Lara entered her apartment, glad to find that no one was inside. She remembered the amount of time Kenpachi gave her and quickly went to her bedroom. Grabbing the largest bag she owned, she stuffed all of her practical clothing in it. She stiffened when feeling hands on her hips and shivered when words were whispered into her ear.

"I knew you would come back. Shall we dance again?"

She pushed him away and carried on packing away her things. It was hard to ignore him because it felt as if his slit gaze penetrated her back.

"I do hope those aren't another man's clothes you're wearing." He grabbed her wrist, refusing to let go of her this time. "I should take them off you right now."

_Let go of me please_.

He had done what she said, but not because of her request. There wasn't a lot that could surprise him and hearing her voice inside his mind did so. "Oh my, she does speak after all." His grin widened, and he could tell by her features that she knew she had made a mistake. "So this is how you've been communicating with the cop. I'm quite jealous." He stalked towards her until the backs of her knees hit the bed, and she fell backwards. He leaned forward, covering her body with his own. "Should I keep your secret? Or should I tell?"

_Please, stop this_.

He laughed at her. "I'm having so much fun though." His bony finger trailed down the front of the shirt she was wearing, as if to imagine removing each button. "At the moment I gain nothing by keeping your secret."

Lara lifted up a hand and ran her fingers through his hair which was surprisingly silky. Going for a second time, she held on instead, tugging his face closer to her. His grin stayed plastered on, even when he was pulled away from her. Looking up, she saw Kenpachi who was fuming in anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The question wasn't directed at anyone of them in particular.

"Couldn't you tell? Or are you naturally stupid." Lara was in shock at the way such a skinny man was taunting another one packed with muscles. "I was obviously taking advantage of a defenceless girl."

Kenpachi picked Lara up and threw her over his shoulder which didn't happen to be comfortable. Her bag of belongings was held in a different hand. "Who are you?"

"Ichimaru Gin. There's no point remembering my name because even if you search me up, you won't find anything."

"My main priority is to keep her safe. I'll deal with you later." He turned to leave but Gin still called out to them.

"_Her_? You don't even know her name?" He was able to look at her since she was the only one facing him and he used a scolding tone for what he said next. "Lara, you should always remember your manners and this isn't very nice, going along with him instead of me _again_."

"Yeah, well, we're leaving." Kenpachi was able to slam the door shut even with both hands full. "Enjoy going home empty handed _again_." He muttered when entering the elevator to get back to his car. The lady on his shoulder was going to get one huge yelling at when they get back to his place.


	3. Help from a Whore

**A/N: **A thank you to _**Awen Sofer **_for beta'ing this chapter. Enjoy! x

* * *

Dea Tacita - 3

She wanted to reach for him, to touch him and make him talk. The car was moving much faster than should've been legal and her hands spent more time holding onto the seat and door to do much else except hope that they would survive the trip. The deathly silence in the car on the way back to the apartment was disturbing. Lara was usually used to such environments, but this was something else. The air between them was almost thick enough to be seen.

Kenpachi stopped the car suddenly and she lurched forward. If she was able to scream she would've. Seeing that they were at the apartment, Lara tried to get out of the car fast enough to escape. Even with his large frame, he was fast and held onto her shoulder so she wouldn't run away from him. Yachiru, who had been bouncing in the backseat and obviously enjoying how dangerous the drive back had been, was hanging onto his shoulder, swinging her legs around.

"Where do you think you're going?" He steered her through the building until they were inside his apartment. "So your name is Lara?"

She nodded her head, keeping silent, as Yachiru ran around the place. She could hear the little girl singing 'Lala', repeating the words so they blended together.

"What's your last name?" Kenpachi planned on doing a search in the database at his work when he found it out but she wasn't going to give away her identity to him so easily.

Lara took her bag of belongings from him and went to his room. Acting as if she belonged at this place, she went through his drawers and tried to make room to fit her own clothes there. She had a feeling he was going to make her stay for a lot longer than she first thought. Now that he had every reason to doubt her, she wouldn't be surprised if for the whole time she was going to be under house arrest.

The drawer slammed shut and she was able to get her hands out just in time before they were caught. "Okay so you're going to stay silent. I can handle that." He didn't look like he was handling it very well. "How about telling me who the fuck that guy was back there? Ichi-what's-his-name? Obviously he knows you and last night wasn't a first encounter. It would also explain why your drink wasn't drugged, if that is the case." Kenpachi pushed her against the wall, not giving her any room for escape. "So who is he? An obsessive ex-boyfriend who can't let go? Is he behind all the girls disappearing? Give me something to work with!"

She couldn't meet his gaze but he lifted her chin, stretching her neck upwards. The strain caused her eyes to water and after he noticed this, he let go. Kenpachi was going to move away but her hand, which couldn't even half wrap around his large bicep, stopped him. _He-he…_ Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lara tried again. _His name is Ichimaru Gin. H-he broke up with me… I-I didn't think I was going to see him again, but I don't think he has anything to do with the kidnappings._ When she let go of him, there was nothing holding her up and she slid to the floor. The tears didn't stop and she covered her face, not wanting to be seen in such a weak state.

"Ah, dammit!" He turned around with his back facing her, to avoid looking at her in such a pitiful state. "There's no need to fucking cry about it. That Ichimaru guy seems like a loser anyway." Kenpachi wasn't going to fully rule him out as a suspect. He needed to write the name down so he wouldn't forget about it tomorrow when he went to work.

_Do you mean that?_

This time he hadn't jumped when she surprised him. He'd somehow gotten used to her unexpected ways. "Yeah. It's easy to tell a prick when I see one." He nodded before muttering. "Takes one to know one."

She pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed and sat on his lap. His hands automatically went to her waist to prevent her from falling backwards if she lost her balance. _You haven't been a prick to me_.

Kenpachi laughed. "Just wait and see, you'll experience that side of me soon enough."

Lara smiled and leaned in close to him, her eyelids fluttering shut. For a second he thought she was going to kiss him. Even though she was younger than the women he normally let keep his bed warm on nights, he wasn't going to turn away the opportunity which he thought was currently presenting itself. The fact that she would be spending more than just one night due to the circumstances hadn't registered in his mind yet. She stopped a few millimetres away from his lips and after he felt nothing but her breath, Kenpachi opened his eyes not realising they had also closed, only to see she was motionless. Was she waiting for him to make the next move? Taking the initiative he moved his head forward, almost wanting to feel her mouth which the previous night placed kisses along his jaw. She leaned away from him before anything happened giving a mischievous grin and leaving the room. How she got out of his hands he couldn't remember.

"Bitch!" He yelled out, falling back on the bed and cursing how stupid he had been. It made him wonder whether she was as defenceless as she appeared to be.

* * *

"Are you telling me that she slipped through your fingers a second time Gin?" Sōsuke wasn't pleased and he made no attempt to hide it. "What happened to your speech about not needing to wait much longer?"

"You're such an impatient man Sōsuke, only a day has passed." The silver haired man let his ever present grin falter so it looked as if he were troubled. "I wouldn't say she _slipped_ through my fingers, that brute pulled her away. Do you think Lara prefers her men that way?"

"I don't care what she likes, I just want her back!" His insanity filled features froze and he closed his eyes, composing himself like he was before hearing the news of her escape. "Excuse my earlier outburst. I have to keep in mind the plan. You have one more chance. I'm warning you now Gin, _do not_ disappoint me for a third time."

"Of course not, I wouldn't dare." Gin's smile returned as he left the apartment suite which he had been in a few hours beforehand. A few steps later he was in front of the door to his own apartment. He locked the door after entering and rested against it. "Lara, Lara, Lara. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into now."

As he showered, all Gin could do was think. A planned was needed. This time, chance and luck were out of the picture, he was going to get help. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he went to the bedroom where his cell phone was and called the third person on his speed dial. He listened to the tone as it kept ringing and eventually connected with voicemail. After hanging up he tried again, knowing this time it would go through.

"_Giiiiiin_…what do you want? I'm working…" The faked whining tone she used evened out and he could not help but chuckle at her. "I'm serious! This better be important, I'm losing money as we speak!"

"What's this one's name?" There was no reply and he heard a short argument between the two. A door slammed and he could hear her breathing. "Oops, guess he wasn't willing to wait. Anyway, I need you to do something for me Rangiku."

"I never thought you'd ask! Well a blowjob will cost you-"

"_For_ me Rangiku, not _to_ me." Gin ran a hand through his drying hair. "There's this girl and I want you to tell her something. I'll send you the details and I'll be sure to pay you generously for this service."

"A girl? I hope you haven't been doing naughty things to someone underage…" Rangiku let out a loud sigh that was in no way befitting for a woman. "What did you do to her? Why can't you just tell her whatever it is yourself?"

"Yes. _NO! _It's complicated."

"Are you stalking her?"

"_No!_" It was his turn to let out a sigh. This one was due to frustration. "Rangiku, it's not like I ask for favours from you often, but if you're really unwilling I will get someone else to do it."

She laughed at him. "Gin, you know I'm only joking. So, what is it?"

He related the message to her and needed to repeat it a second time so she could write it down. "Got it now? Don't expect a reply from her. She doesn't talk much."

"Sure, okay, leave it to me. I'll get it done tomorrow." With all that said she hung up and Gin started typing out the details and sent them to her.

_I wonder if Sōsuke knows that Lara is able to communicate…_ It wouldn't help him in any way if he told the brown haired man, so he kept quiet. There was always a chance that the information would be useful and could be used to his advantage. He just needed Rangiku to do her part properly and everything would fit together. Just like a puzzle. Without bothering to get changed, Gin went to his bed. A sinister grin could be seen on his face. _Yes, it will all work out perfectly._

* * *

"Holy shit!" Lara could faintly hear a shout from somewhere close to her, but was still in a state of semi-unconsciousness to figure out who it was. "She must be the one from the other night. Zaraki sure moves fast!"

Her eyes instantly opened and she saw four pairs of eyes staring down at her. The suddenness made them jolt backwards and the closeness made her move away from them and into the figure sleeping behind her. Already only occupying one side of the bed, the momentum caused both bodies to fall off the side. Kenpachi's form made a firm landing place for her and while he was still in the middle of waking up properly, Lara untangled herself from the sheets and locked herself in the adjoining bathroom.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" He glared at each of them in turn. "Make breakfast or play with Yachiru if you're going to be staying. I've got to get the woman out of the bathroom."

"Is she the one I rang a taxi for?" Only the bald man remained in the room, staring intently at his boss.

"Yeah that's her Ikkaku." Kenpachi picked up the sheets that were on the floor and dumped them on the bed. "She's going to need constant protection for a while."

Ikkaku looked over at the bathroom door before turning to leave the room as well. "She better be worth all the trouble she's causing you."

"What?" He was confused about what the other man meant and continually switched his gaze between the bed and the opened door. It all clicked and he yelled out in anger. "I haven't even fucked her yet!"

"Yet? So you're expecting to do it soon then?" A distance call replied, followed by the group of them laughing.

"Idiots." Kenpachi mutter. He went to the bathroom door and banged on it a few times. "Oi! Open up unless you want me to knock this door from its hinges!"

As soon as she started moving the door, he pushed against it and she had no barrier to hide from him. She was only wearing a mid-thigh length black silk nighty which bared a lot of skin, and he was only in a pair of sweatpants, so no wonder his team thought something happened between them. "Put some clothes on and get to the kitchen. If it's Yumichika who's cooking then the food is going to be a lot tastier than it was yesterday."

_Thank you_. Lara brushed past him to do as he said.

After she had left the bedroom the last evening, she found Yachiru on the phone ringing up the local pizza delivery. She smiled at the brief memory, remembering how much better the dinner tasted than the breakfast she had during the morning of the same day. Lara followed Kenpachi to the kitchen, staying behind him and out of sight of the visitors. Sizzling could be heard and the smells coming from that part of the apartment were more pleasant than the smell of something burning.

"So who's the broad?" The closest man asked. He had dark hair and was wearing tiny shades even though he was inside.

Kenpachi pulled her from behind him and placed her in front. His hands rested on her shoulders to prevent her from moving. "This is Lara. I don't know her last name."

She found the weight of his large hands, strangely comforting. _Who are these men?_ Instinctively she wanted to step back when the bald one stood and came up to her, but Kenpachi stopped her.

"Baldy, leave Lala alone!" Yachiru jumped from her spot at the table and latched onto the man who started trying to shake the little girl off of him.

"There's nothing beautiful about being eager Ikkaku." The man with chin-length straight hair turned around.

"Shut up Peacock."

_Peacock?_ She thought it was a weird name for a man, especially one who was on the police force.

"That's Yumichika. Renji is the redhead, Iba's the one wearing glasses and Ikkaku is bald." He pointed at each man, ending with the one still trying to get the pink haired child off his back. Yachiru was now holding a marker she'd been hiding and was attempting to draw on his head.

Ikkaku growled like an animal. "I'm not bald! Can't you tell when a head is shaved?"

"He's bald." Renji and Iba stated at the same time in monotone.

Kenpachi sighed and led Lara to the table. "This is my team. We're the ones behind catching who is kidnapping those missing girls."

Lara touched his arm when he let go of her. _Why are they here?_

"That's a good question. What are you guys doing here?"

They all looked at each other, muttering between themselves before Yumichika started talking while serving everyone. She was able to get a closer look at him and noticed the way his features were quite effeminate. The apron he was wearing suited him and then she wondered what such a frilly garment was doing in a place where Kenpachi lived at. "We were worried about you since instead of slacking off you've actually been working these last two days. Now we think you've lost your mind."

He grunted at them all, not bothering to offer an explanation or deny it. Kenpachi started to think himself that maybe he'd lost his sanity. How was it possible to hear someone else's voice in his mind? Since there was decent food to stuff his mouth with, he focused on that and ignored everyone who was staring at him. "What?" He asked while pieces of stray food bits flew from him mouth, causing Yumichika to grimace. "When we're done, we're leaving. Renji stay with Yachiru and the woman. Make sure she doesn't leave."

"Right."

* * *

Lara stared at the ceiling while lying on the bed. She was bored and Renji offered no help to relieve it. Yachiru was keeping him more than busy. For a few minutes they were able to amuse her as the girl rode him like a horse, but watching them got old quickly. It astounded her that the redhead would do anything the child asked with little resistance. She was glad it wasn't her playing with Yachiru because the previous day had been tiring for her. The girl's enthusiasm and energy levels were limitless.

A knock sounded on the other side of the bedroom door, and Renji opened it up. Even though she wasn't able to reply to him from where she was, Lara though it a bit rude that he didn't bother waiting at least a few more seconds, just in case she was doing something not suitable for his eyes to see. Lifting her head off the pillow to stare at him, he started clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head.

"There's… uh… someone here who wants to talk to you."

The first thing that went through her was fear. Was _he _here? Had _he_ found her to take her back with him? Renji seemed to notice the sudden change of her mood and tried to reassure her, though he had no idea why she was feeling that way.

"She's in the lounge with Yachiru at the moment. She said it's important to talk to you straight away."

She? All of the tension left her and she relaxed. If the person was female, then it was likely she didn't have anything to worry about. Following Renji to the lounge, she changed her mind when eyeing the blonde, someone she'd never seen before, sitting there trying to keep the little girl away from the scarf which was the same colour as her hair. Lara would be in trouble if the woman wanted to hug her because she would surely suffocate in her insanely large breasts. How many implants did the woman need? They were barely covered in a skimpy top which had trouble keeping them in check anyway. A few times the lady needed to rearrange herself and Lara would briefly glance away at Renji, noticing that he didn't seem to mind the display at all as he continued to stare at them.

"These girls just don't know when to behave themselves!" The blonde laughed to herself before setting her blue eyes on the dark haired female sitting in front of her. "Hello, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. It's nice to meet you Lara."

* * *

Kenpachi sat at his desk, staring at the computer screen with frustration. After doing a search on Gin Ichimaru for the last hour, he came up with nothing. He brought his fist down hard on the desk which jilted and spilt his half drunken coffee all over the keyboard.

"Fuck!"

How hard was it to find one man? There was not a single record on him. No overdue parking tickets or any tickets issued at all. Nothing came up even when he typed in a description of the man. For someone who looked so peculiar, he did a good job keeping undercover and a low profile. What annoyed him the most was Gin had told him that there would be nothing, but Kenpachi wanted to prove him wrong and wipe the smug smile off of the sly man's face.

The sound of his phone ringing lifted his spirits slightly until he saw the caller ID: it was Renji. "What is it?"

"Well… uh… try not to be mad at me… but… I know how-" He could tell that Renji was nervous and he knew that the redhead could tell he was already angry enough as it was.

"Just spit it out already!" Kenpachi shouted through the receiver.

Renji took a deep breath before answering him. He spoke fast that the words seemed to mould into one. "Lara left the apartment with some lady. I don't know how it happened, I just let them go. Please don't be mad?"

"What? Are you an idiot?"

"Do I need to answer that as well?"

"No, for your sake don't." Kenpachi sighed and resisted the urge to crush his cell phone in his hand. "Do you know where they went?"

"The lady, I don't quite remember her name, mentioned _HYPNOSIS_ and just dragged Lara out." The tone of Renji's voice was weakening, knowing how much trouble he was getting in and how big of a grave he was digging himself. "I think they went there."

"No shit." He closed his eyes and banged on his desk for a second time. "Stay there and make sure Yachiru doesn't run away. I'll sort this out."


	4. Message Accepted

**A/N: **It's here! Sorry for such lengthy gaps between updates. A big THANK YOU to **_Awen Sofer_ **for beta'ing this chapter. Enjoy! x

* * *

Dea Tacita - 4

There was one thought in the forefront of her mind, _how does she know my name?_ The blonde was talking enthusiastically, moving her arms around in wild gestures. She couldn't do anything other than stare at the unfamiliar woman. None of the words coming from her mouth were registering in her brain. Had she met this person at some point? She had no clue. It didn't seem likely since this person was someone you couldn't easily forget. There was something about her made it impossible for Lara not to smile. Looking at Renji's reactions to this lady was humorous as well. Yachiru has finally untangled the scarf from Rangiku's neck and was about to make off with it when a tug from the end not held in her small hands made her fall backwards.

"Has no one ever taught you not to take something which doesn't belong to you?" Although she used a scolding voice, there was no bite to her words.

The child shook her head. There was no sign of her feeling any pain from the fall, the grip of the pink scarf only tightened. "I want it."

"No." The lounge turned into an arena for the tug of war. "It's mine, get your own."

"I don't care. It's pretty!" Lara had to give Yachiru some credit since she was able to withhold the pulling from the older lady now that she was aware of it happening. She wondered if the girl had ever been told _no_ while living with Kenpachi. He seemed like an emotionally inept man, but when it came to his daughter he was probably one of the most caring, spoiling fathers out there.

"I win!" The blonde raised the scarf above her head in victory.

This time Yachiru made no attempt to hide the hurt she was feeling. Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes and a loud wailing followed. Renji was the only one who seemed to worry at the noise. No matter how he tried to comfort her, it didn't work. Only when he made a promise to buy her exactly the same scarf did her waterworks stop. A large grin followed and Lara had to question whether it had all been an act to get what she wanted out of the redhead.

"You'll look after her right?" Rangiku asked Renji who looked back at her in confusion. "I'm going to take Lara out with me. _HYPNOSIS_ should be opening soon."

Everything after that happened all at once and in quick succession. After Rangiku gave Renji an 'eye-full for free', she was being dragged out of the apartment and the last thing she saw was the dumbfounded look on the redhead's face disappearing behind the corner. The lady then neatly shoved her into the back of a sky blue car with tinted windows. It was a car that people with a normal salary income only dreamed of owning and it didn't take many guesses to tell how she got the money to afford such a luxury.

"Alright, take everything off!" Rangiku announced suddenly.

Lara stared at the lady incredulously. She couldn't possibly be serious. Looking down at her jeans and shirt, she wasn't as flashy as the woman in front of her. Obviously she took too long deciding because she felt a pair of hands doing the work for her. Struggling against the woman was useless. She wouldn't be surprised if it was possible to suffocate between the two large breasts in her eye view. As her clothes left her body, another piece of clothing was thrown at her.

"I wore this years ago but never had the heart to throw it out, it should fit your tiny frame." She wagged a finger at the younger girl. "Hurry up now. You don't want me to dress you as well right? We need to look the part if we are getting into _HYPNOSIS_."

She couldn't stop the shudder going through her as she remembered what took place there last time. The image of Kenpachi's face flashed in her mind. What would he think if he found out about the place of her next destination? She smiled knowing he wouldn't like the idea, but why did she care. Taking the dress in her hands, she placed it over her head and pulled it down to cover herself. Astonishingly enough, it fit. Lara smiled at the blonde and the small gesture was given back tenfold.

"You sure are quiet, but I'll make enough noise for the both of us." Rangiku pushed her to get into the passenger's seat and quickly left the car to get into the driver's seat. "We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

* * *

Gin stared at the empty shot glass in his hand. It had been the third one since the opening of the nightclub ten minutes ago. He hadn't heard anything from Rangiku and wondered how she was going about getting his message across. It shouldn't have taken this long and he should've received a call from her long ago. For a second, he thought he had heard the blonde's loud voice but there was no way she would come to this nightclub. Not when she had a job to do and she certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to bring Lara to a place like this to get his message to her.

Looking over at the entrance, he did see Rangiku and he realised that she was stupid enough. Dragging behind her and holding her hand was the shorter, dark haired girl who was in a dress he suspected didn't even belong to her. He spent the next few minutes watching them from his position at the bar. So far neither noticed him, which made it easier to continue his observation. There was a close call when Lara surveyed the area and just when her eyes would've met his, someone stood in between them. Giving a sigh of relief, he decided it was time to leave. After she received his message, they'd have plenty of time to communicate.

Since it would be too obvious using the hidden door behind the bar, Gin left through the back exit and moved around the buildings until he entered the shop beside the nightclub which had various toys and clothing for the curious as well as those who knew how to use them, and liked it. In here there was a trap door covered by an outdated mat which led into the room he needed to be. Sitting in his throne of a seat, Sōsuke smirked at him as he entered.

"Did you have some fun Gin?" He commented. The silver haired man stared at Sōsuke through obscenely narrow eyes. The grin he was giving would've been enough to scare anyone on the streets but this man was used to such an expression that it didn't affect him at all. "You're unusually quiet."

Gin replaced his Cheshire grin with a faux sombre frown. "What, me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"An innocent personality doesn't suit you." Sōsuke stood, and then strode until he was in front of a set of television screens. Gin followed him and saw that the images on the screens showed different parts of the nightclub from hidden cameras. Although it only opened less than an hour ago, it was already buzzing with activity. Sōsuke muted all the screens with a remote and turned towards his right hand man. "So tonight's the night you say?" He snapped his fingers and a steaming cup of tea along with the complimentary saucer were placed in his hand within seconds. The girl bowed lowly before getting dismissed.

"Yes."

Together they watched all of the screens, but Gin's eyes always trailed back to the one which had a clear view of Rangiku and Lara who were still sitting in one of the booths. He saw the blonde handing a piece of paper to the other. The words were too tiny to read from the camera's position and as Sōsuke moved to press a button to zoom the camera in, the note was already folded and dunked into the half drunken drink. By the time anyone got there to retrieve the piece of paper, the letters wouldn't be distinguishable.

"You wouldn't know anything about that note, would you Gin?"

"Of course not." He chuckled. "Rangiku does everything for herself."

"I see..." He pointed to the furthest screen from them. "It looks like the man of the hour has arrived, not long to go now."

That screen had a wide view of the entry point and it showed the police officer, he'd met twice now, walking in. Much like the time in the apartment, he wasn't wearing the eye patch from the first night. It wouldn't be long before he spotted the two and predictably go over to them. He had a feeling Rangiku was able to take Lara away without the permission from this man. Gin turned to leave since he had no reason or desire to watch the exchange.

"Don't forget the plan Gin." Sōsuke reminded, he stayed at the television screens, not wanting to miss a thing.

* * *

As soon as he saw the blonde he knew why Renji had let them go so easily. He wouldn't be surprised if she somehow swindled money out of the redhead as well. It wasn't everyday someone saw such a busty beauty, especially in this city and with how she was currently dressed, it also shouted out _prostitute_. The time it took to put on the clothes would probably be less than the time it took to take them off, with all the strings and straps he could see. Lara was dressed in something which covered more skin but it didn't stop the attention she got either as they danced together.

He was watching them from afar when they made their way to the dance floor but he would have to intervene at some point. That point was in a few seconds because he was right next to Lara in an instant as he saw a hand getting too close to the hem of the dress. The man behind her cried out when Kenpachi's hand tightly wrapped around the wrist, twisting it, but the cry was unheard since the music was loud. Her head turned towards him and her eyes widened with recognition. The blonde was dancing to her own beat and still hadn't noticed the exchange between them. Her eyes were closed and she made no movement to remove the hands which were on her body, it was as if she wanted them there.

Lara reached for him and he waited for her words as she touched his bare arm but they never came. She dragged him away from the dance floor. They were in the way of everyone else who wanted to dance and people started to glare at them for staying still. When they were alone in the corner of the area, which was much quieter and also away from listening ears, she was able to face him. Now that they were alone he trapped her in-between his body and the wall, making her lose control of this situation.

_What are you doing here?_

"I should be asking you that question. You were supposed to be staying at the apartment, that Ichimaru guy could be anywhere." He leaned in close to her and spoke in her ear. "You're causing me trouble."

She shook her head and tried to push him away. He stayed in the same place and when he moved, it was only to get closer to her. _He hasn't tried anything tonight, I haven't even seen him and I haven't accepted any drinks from anyone other than Rangiku._

"So that's her name." Kenpachi mused to himself, he wondered where the blonde came from and how she knew where Lara was or at least how they knew each other. "Who is she?"

_I don't know. I just met her._

He felt like slapping himself on the forehead. "You let someone you didn't know kidnap you?"

_It's not like she's a serial killer, unless you think it is her which has been kidnapping those girls? _She gave up pushing against him and left her hands in place. He could feel the way her fingers would tenderly press his chest as if feeling him through the shirt he was wearing.

"We're getting out of here."

_Why? _Lara couldn't do anything when he grabbed onto her slim bicep. She wasn't strong enough to resist him forcefully and he could still hear her voice in his mind as she tried to reason with him. _Let me say goodbye to Rangiku first if we're leaving._

He shrugged his shoulders at her. As long as they left he didn't mind what sort of detour they took. He also doubted she'd been communicating with the other lady and it was confirmed when all she did was wave and try to signal how she was going to leave. Kenpachi kept close to her otherwise he was sure she would find some way to get away from him. The blonde finally noticed him and started shouting to be heard over the music.

"You and your man should stay for a bit longer! We were having so much fun!" Lara shook her head at the lady who seemed to give up trying to convince her otherwise. "Let's go out the back way, it's easier and faster."

As soon as they left the nightclub through the back exit, Kenpachi felt as if something was wrong. He placed an arm around Lara's shoulder, she had started shivering due to the cold bite in the air but it was also to keep her close in case something happened. Noticing that the blonde stopped following them once they were out of the door, he stopped walking any further. There was a black car with tinted windows off to the side and he heard a sudden snickering.

"Are these the two you wanted Ichimaru?" A guy with shocking blue hair, which seemed to glow, came out of the shadows from the building beside the back entrance. He was holding onto a wooden bat with one hand and hitting it into the palm of his other.

"Yes." The voice came from behind him and he knew it was Gin. "Make sure you don't harm the girl. I don't care what you do with the cop."

A taller man came to stand beside the first one. This guy had hair in a similar style to Lara just without the fringe. "I don't like playing nice, let me handle the cop."

"Why should you get all the fun? Leave the cop to me." The blue haired man argued.

"He's big. Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Don't mock me, idiot." He swung the bat around in his hand so that it turned in a full circle. "I have a weapon, this will be easy picking."

He could hear the footsteps around him getting closer as they surrounded them both. Lara was silent and he had no idea what was going through her mind. He looked to the side and she had a frightened expression on her face. It seemed as if she knew these men, but if they were friends of the ex-boyfriend then that wouldn't be surprising. Pulling her closer to him so that she was in front of him, he tightened his grip around her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He saw the blue haired one readying his bat.

"Duck." Kenpachi didn't give her any time to react and pushed down on her head instead.

As the bat came towards his right, he blocked it with his adjacent forearm. It made a loud crack and although he could feel the pain of the impact it didn't hinder him from continuing his defence. He had an extra problem of needing to be sure of where Lara was because he knew that Gin would be sly enough to get her away from him so that his lackeys could go full throttle at him. Just as the tall one was going to punch him in the stomach, Lara rose from her crouching spot on the ground holding her hands out in an attempt to stop the blow.

"What are you doing? Get down!" In the heat of the moment, he pushed her out of the way instead and grabbed onto the fist which just stopped before hitting her and he used his injured arm to elbow the tall man in the chin.

"You shouldn't have done that." Gin said, using a tone as if reprimanding a little kid.

Kenpachi turned to see that Lara was no longer at his side and in the arms of the narrow eyed man. "Why you-" A loud thud could be heard as the guy with the bat was forgotten and had a clear shot at the back of his head. The first hit only made his legs buckle. It was the second swing which had him crashing to the ground.

* * *

_No! Why did you do that? Let go of me!_ She tried to struggle against Gin even though it was useless. He may be thin but that didn't make him any less strong. _He might be dead!_ Blood was beginning to pool around Kenpachi's head. She didn't know whether it was caused by the wooden bat or when he hit the concrete ground.

"We'll take good care of him since he's coming with us. Stop moving, you are coming too." She felt his hand around the back of her neck. "You'll forgive me when you wake up."

_I_… The rest of the words were never formed as she lost to the darkness which overtook her.

* * *

Luckily he found the correct pressure point to make her unconscious, she was squirming around too much that he was close to paralysing her instead. Lara was much heavier in his arms as a lifeless lump than when she was conscious. Rangiku walked over to him and held out her hand, obviously wanting the payment she had been promised. He smirked at her, taking his time to make sure nothing unexpectedly bad happened and that the girl in his arms was alright. When he finished checking over her body, he looked at the blonde.

"You did well." Gin picked up the limp body bridal style in his arms. He had trouble positioning her while trying to take out the envelope from the back pocket of his jeans. "Here you go." He beckoned the blonde closer, unable to do anything but hold it.

Rangiku took the envelope and flicked through the cash inside. "I thought we agreed on more than this."

"We did. You did do a good job but you placed Lara's life in danger by bringing her to this nightclub. I deducted the necessary amount."

"This is less than half. Not to mention if I'd spent the night working I would've gotten triple what you were going to give me." She looked over at him sternly with her hands on her hips. "I want more."

Gin gave a chuckle. "I'll give you more when you earn it. The night is still young, I'm sure you can acquire some unsuspecting victim if you go back in." He pointed to the backdoor of the nightclub before looking over at the unconscious man on the concrete. "I need to deal with these two." He looked at the two guys standing off to the side. "Grimmjow, Nnoitra, put him in the backseat of the car and then clean up this mess."

He saw that Rangiku had already left, knowing there was no way she would get any more money out of him. He had been completely honest for why he deducted the amount he did from the original figure. As time passed when he held Lara, her unmoving body started to get heavier. He was strong but any longer and he would end up dropping her so he quickly made his way to the car conveniently parked on the road near them. The cop was already stuffed into the back and he carefully placed her in the passenger's seat. Gin would need to drop him off at their base of operations and then he would take the girl back with him to his apartment.


End file.
